Our Family
by Louloutte1405
Summary: Janet découvre qui sont ces parents biologiques et part les rencontrer avec Sam, mais elles vont toutes deux aller de surprise en surprise ...
1. Chapter 1

_∞Our Family∞_

_Disclaimer : _Les personnages de Stargate SG-1 appartiennent à la MGM et à leurs créateurs.  
Les personnages de Sanctuary appartiennent à Stage 3 Média et à leurs créateurs.

Cette idée m'est venue un jour lorsque j'étais en cours donc voilà ce que ça à donné.  
Ceci est ma première fic, donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira...

_Chapitre 1 :_  
Base de Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs, Etats-Unis

Une femme brune, les cheveux longs, svelte, de taille moyenne et aux yeux noisettes se diriger d'un pas décider dans les couloirs du SGC. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées à un tel point qu'elle en oublia de salué ses supérieurs qu'elle croisée. En effet, elle était Major dans l'Air Force mais également le médecin en chef de la base. Enfin, ses pas s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau d'un laboratoire. Dans cette pièce se trouvait de nombreux appareils électroniques et scientifiques ainsi que de nombreuses expériences. En son centre se trouvait un bureau, au-dessus duquel une femme était penchée. Celle-ci était grande, blonde aux cheveux court et aux yeux bleu azur. Elle était Docteur en Astrophysique mais également Major dans l'Air Force.  
\- ?: Sam, est-ce que tu as du temps à m'accorder ? demanda la brune d'une voix tremblante

Sam releva la tête et fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude en entendant la voix de sa collègue et meilleure amie.  
-S : Bien sûr, Janet qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Que t'arrive-t 'il ?

Janet entra dans le labo, ferma la porte derrière elle, puis s'installa sur le tabouret juste à côté de Sam.  
-Ja : Je t'avais parlé de mes recherches sur mes parents biologiques ? _sam acquiesça …_ Je crois que je les ai retrouvé …  
-S : Mais c'est formidable, tu ne crois pas ?  
-Ja : Si, bien sûr que si mais je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir la vérité … Je veux dire, imagine qu'ils m'avaient abandonnée et que du coup, une fois face à eux, ils me rejettent, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir surmonter ça.  
-S : Janet, je ne pense pas qu'ils t'ai abandonnée, sinon ça n'aurait pas était aussi dur de les retrouver. Maintenant si tu appréhende vraiment de te retrouver seule face à eux, je peux t'accompagner si tu le souhaite.

Janet redressa la tête en entendant la dernière phrase de Sam pour regarder si elle était sincère. Force était de constater que c'était le cas.  
-Ja : Merci Sam, merci beaucoup. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point ça me rassure de t'avoir à côté de moi dans cette épreuve. _S'exclamât' elle en se jetant dans les bras de Sam_

C'est dans cette position que deux hommes les découvrirent. L'un était grand, d'une corpulence athlétique, les cheveux grisonnant et les yeux chocolats. Il était Colonel dans l'USAF et un ancien Black OPS. L'autre, était un peu plus petit, moins sportif, les cheveux bruns, les yeux bleu et portait des lunettes. Il était un archéologue réputé et un grand linguiste.  
Sachant les deux femmes proches, le Colonel décida de les taquiner.  
\- ?: Et bien mesdames, que fêtent' on ?

En entendant quelqu'un parlé, les deux femmes se séparèrent d'un coup, puis en reconnaissant leur supérieur, elles se levèrent en se mettant presque au garde-à-vous.  
\- ?: Jack, laisse les tranquilles, regarde un peu comme tu leur a fait peur. _Dit celui à lunettes _  
-J : Je rigolais, pas la peine de vous mettre au garde-à-vous, vous savez que je n'aime pas ça._ Puis se tournant vers le second homme…_ Danny, je ne t'ai rien demandé.  
-S : Mon Colonel, Daniel, vous vouliez quelque chose .  
-J : En effet, on venez vous chercher pour aller au mess.  
-Ja : Mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure  
-D : Détrompez-vous Janet, il est 12h45.  
-S : Déjà ?  
-J : Apparemment nous avons bien fait de venir vous chercher. Carter, vous devriez quitter un peu votre labo de temps en temps.  
-S : Et qui ferait mes recherches sur le réacteur à Naquadah, Monsieur ? Vous peut-être ? _répondit Sam avec un sourire moqueur, puis elle quitta son labo en compagnie de Janet sans lui laissé le temps de répondre  
_ -D : Là, elle t'a eu Jack._ Nargua Daniel en partant lui aussi_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :  
Mess du SGC, Colorado Springs, Etats-Unis

Une fois arrivés au mess, les quatre amis prirent un plateau et le complétaire avec les aliments mis à disposition. Dès que leur plateau furent remplis, ils s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent à manger.  
-J : Alors mesdames, pouvons-nous savoir ce qui vous met d'aussi bonne humeur au point de vous prendre dans les bras ? questionna un Jack curieux  
Sam regarda Janet ne sachant pas si elle pouvait en parler mais Janet ne la regardait pas, aussi elle préféra ne rien dire. Janet souffla discrètement et prit la parole.  
-Ja : Et bien, j'ai demandé à Sam si elle voulait partir en vacances avec moi, puisqu'on a toutes les deux beaucoup de congé à prendre et elle a accepté, nous allons donc aller voir le général, puis nous partirons dès qu'on en aura l'autorisation.  
-J : Doc, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire … Comment avez-vous fait pour que Carter veuille bien quitté Naqqui pour aller en vacance ?  
-S : N'exagérez pas mon Colonel, il m'arrive de prendre des vacances de temps en temps, et puis je ressens le besoin de prendre mes congés sinon Janet serait capable de me mettre au repos par la force. Répondit Sam en souriant légèrement  
-Ja : Sam, continue comme ça et ta prochaine visite médical pourrait rester graver à vie dans ta mémoire. Menaça faussement Janet  
-J : Attention Carter, vous venez de réveiller le dragon dictateur. Taquina Jack  
-Ja : Colonel, c'est valable pour vous aussi.  
-D : Jack, je crois que tu ferais mieux de te taire sinon la prochaine piqure qu'elle te fera pourra être fatal… Jack le regarda bizarrement… C'est vrai, après tous on ne sait pas ce qu'elle pourrait y mettre.  
-Ja : Bon, et bien puisque j'ai fini de manger, je vais aller préparé mes seringues rien que pour vous deux messieurs. Dit Janet en se levant  
-D : Pourquoi juste pour nous deux ?  
-S : Parce que je suis sa meilleure amie mais aussi parce que j'ai également fini de manger.  
Puis Sam se leva, et laissa les deux hommes, surprit par le comportement de leurs amies.

La jeune femme décida de partir à la recherche de sa meilleure amie afin de la questionnait sur ce qu'elle avait appris de ses parents. Janet avait rejoint son bureau afin d'attendre Sam, qui comme d'habitude saurait où la rejoindre. Celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver dans le bureau et de fermer la porte derrière elle.  
-S : Alors, raconte moi tout ce que tu as apprit sur tes parents.  
-Ja : Ma mère s'appelle Helen Magnus, elle est médecin et une grande scientifique. Ces recherches sont souvent contesté par les autres mais elle n'as pas l'air dit prêtait beaucoup d'attention.  
-S : La médecine tient de famille apparemment. Déclara Sam ce qui fit sourire Janet  
-Ja : Elle est d'origine anglaise et visiblement, elle le met souvent en avant. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur elle  
-S : Et ton père ?  
-Ja : Il s'appel Nikola Tesla mais selon ce que j'ai trouvé, il n'a aucun lien de parenté avec l'inventeur. Il est scientifique et apparemment il serait également militaire mais pas aux Etats-Unis. D'origine serbe, il serait actionnaire chez un viticulteur réputé en Serbie, et recevrait souvent du vin…  
-S : Quel vin ?  
-Ja : Le Zelja … déclara Janet surprise  
-S : Je sens que ton père va beaucoup me plaire  
-Ja : Mon père ou sa cave à vin ?  
-S : Hum … Sa cave à vin… rit Sam sous le regard amusé de Janet … Non, mais c'est vrai Janny, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu apprends que le père à ta meilleure amie, a une cave remplis de ton vin préféré à toi et la meilleure amie en question.  
-Ja : C'est vrai… Sammy ça nous fait encore un point commun à toute les deux.  
-S : Nos origines anglaises maternels… répondit amèrement Sam  
-Ja : Et si nous allions voir le général afin de lui demander des vacances. Proposa Janet pour changer la conversation  
-S : Tu as raison, allons-y.

Janet et Sam, quittèrent le bureau du médecin et prirent l'ascenseur afin de rejoindre le dernier niveau.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Une fois arriver au niveau -28, les deux jeunes femmes allèrent jusqu'au bureau de leur supérieur. Sam frappa à la porte, et elles entendirent le général les inviter à entrer dans son bureau. Après avoir fermer la porte, Sam et Janet se mirent au garde à vous.

-G : Repos Majors. Que puis-je faire pour vous mesdames ? demanda le Général Georges S. Hammond en indiquant les sièges en face de lui.  
-Ja : Mon général, nous sommes là afin de vous demander la possibilité de prendre des congés  
-G : Bien sur, vous pouvez en prendre j'hésité à vous en faire prendre de force mesdames. Répondit le général en souriant. Vous avez trois semaines de repos avec solde à partir de se soir 18h00.  
-S&amp;Ja : Merci mon général  
-G : Vous pouvez disposez Docteur. Major Carter pourriez-vous rester un instant.  
-S : Bien mon général.

Janet quitta la pièce en fermant la porte puis rejoignit l'infirmerie où du travail l'attendait.  
-G : Sam, que se passe-t' il vraiment pour que toi et Janet décident à prendre des vacances d'un coup ?  
-S : Je ne peux pas t'en parler Oncle George…  
-G : Je suis ton parrain, tu peux tout me dire Sammie  
-S : Mais il s'agit de la vie privée de ma meilleure amie et tu sais aussi bien que moi que si c'était grave elle serait venue t'en parler.  
-G : Très bien… Tu peux y aller si tu veux mais reste disponible après tout tu es la spécialiste de la Porte des étoiles.

Sam acquiesça, se leva, salua son supérieur et quitta le bureau afin d'aller jusqu'à son labo, où des expériences et des rapports l'attendent avant de pouvoir partir.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Janet avait quitté le bureau du général Hammond. Elle était installé derrière son bureau entrain de remplir les fiches médicales de ses patients, elle était tellement concentré qu'elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un rentré dans son bureau. Aussi c'est en sursautant qu'elle remarqua une coupe de Jell-O rouge être posée devant elle. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle reconnut la personne qui lui avait apporté.  
-Ja : Merci, Daniel. Vous n'auriez pas dû.  
-D : Ca me fait plaisir … Et puis, si je ne l'avais pas fait vous vous seriez retrouvé sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, inconsciente. S'indigna faussement Daniel  
-Ja : Oh, dans ce cas je dois remercié le sauveur de l'humanité avec un bon café. Proposa Janet en indiquant la cafetière sur un petit meuble contre le mur.  
-D : Avec plaisir, merci. Janet lui servit donc une tasse puis mangea sa Jell-O tout en parlant avec Daniel.

Au même moment, dans le labo de Sam, la jeune femme était entrain de s'énerver ne trouvant plus un dossier sur l'une de ses dernières expériences.  
-S : Eh merde ! s'exclama Sam quand elle fit tomber un tas de feuille.  
C'est cet instant que choisie pour entrer Jack dans le labo de son second d'un pas rapide, il venait en faite de l'entendre injurié et s'inquiétant pour elle il avait accélérer le pas.  
-J : Carter ? interrogeât' il Sam se redressa d'un coup et se prit le coin du bureau sur la tête.  
-S : Aïe… Mon Colonel, vous voulez ?  
-J : Je vous apporter votre Jell-O bleue  
-S : Merci mon Colonel, mais là je n'ai pas le temps, je dois ranger tous les papiers qui sont tombés, retrouver mon rapport et finir mon expérience avant 18h00.  
-J : Carter, mangez votre Jell-O, pendant ce temps je ramasse vos papiers et après si vous voulez je vous aiderez à chercher votre rapport.  
-S : Mais … commença la jeune femme avant d'être coupé  
-J : Et ce n'est pas négociable  
-S : Très bien. Abdiqua enfin Sam en souriant alors qu'elle était touché de l'aide proposé par son supérieur.

Après avoir fini son expérience et ranger son labo, Sam s'était changer au vestiaire puis avait pris l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la surface.  
L'ascenseur s'arrêta au niveau -16 et les portes s'ouvrirent sur Janet. Elle entra sans regarder si il y avait quelqu'un et sursauta en entendant Sam lui parler.  
-S : Prête pour nos trois semaines de vacances ?  
-Ja : Et comment ! répondit Janet en souriant… Tu préfères partir se soir ou demain matin ?  
-S : Demain matin, comme ça se soir on a le temps de préparé nos affaires  
-Ja : Tu as raison. Viens à la maison se soir si tu veux, comme ça demain matin on part directement  
-S : D'accord.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur le parking de la base, et toutes les deux partirent en direction de leur voiture qui était côte à côte. Sam avait une BMW Série 3 cabriolet bleu métallisé tandis que Janet avait une Chevrolet Camaro cabriolet rouge. La plupart des militaires de la base les envié beaucoup pour leur voiture.  
-Ja : Tu pense en avoir pour combien de temps pour préparé tes affaires ? lui demanda Janet après avoir ouvert sa voiture, posé son sac à main sur le siège passager et ouvert la toiture.  
-S : Tout dépends de ce que je dois prendre  
-Ja : On va à Rentons, dans l'Etat de Washington, tout prêt de l'océan.  
-S : Dans ce cas je crois que d'ici une petite heure j'aurais préparé toutes mes affaires.  
-Ja : Rejoins-moi quand t'as fini, d'accord ?  
-S : Ça marche, à toute à l'heure. Conclu Sam en montant dans sa voiture où elle avait déjà ouvert la toiture. Sam partit, puis Janet part à son tour.

Au bout de vingt minutes de route, Janet arriva devant une petite maison. Elle gara sa voiture dans l'allée, ferma la toiture, prit son sac à main puis elle sortit de son véhicule. Elle ferma les portières et arriva sous le perron de sa porte. Elle enfonça la clé dans la serrure puis ouvrit le verrou et entra dans sa maison en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle posa son sac et rangea ses chaussures dans le placard, puis elle alla dans la cuisine prendre un verre de vin blanc. Elle monta les escaliers puis entra dans sa chambre en posant le verre sur sa commode. Janet ouvrit une porte puis entra dans son dressing, elle attrapa deux grandes valises et une plus petite. Dans la petite valise, elle y mit les chaussures qu'elle voulait emmener, dans les deux autres elle mit les vêtements. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, elle avait fini ses valises, elle décida donc de les mettre directement dans son coffre. Après avoir mis ses bagages dans le coffre, elle rentra, ferma la porte puis monta les escaliers afin d'aller dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche.

De son côté Sam avait fait la même chose, elle était rentrée chez elle, allait dans sa cuisine puis s'était servi un verre de vin. Après elle était montait à l'étage, entra dans sa chambre puis ouvrit la porte menant à son dressing. Elle mit dans deux grandes valises ses vêtements et dans une plus petite ses chaussures. Elle avait tous préparer en une demi-heure. Elle alla donc en direction de la salle de bain puis prit sa douche. Une fois sortit de la douche, Sam se sécha, s'habilla d'une robe bustier bleu arrivant juste en dessous du genou et des talons hauts de la même couleur, puis se maquilla et partit de la pièce afin de descendre ses bagages et les mettre dans le coffre de sa voiture. Une fois fait, elle retourna dans sa maison fermer tous les volets, prit son sac à main et son petit gilet, sortit de sa maison et ferma la porte à clé. Elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra pour partir en direction de la maison de Janet.

En sortant de la douche Janet regarda l'heure et vit qu'il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant que Sam arrive. Elle se sécha et s'habilla d'une robe rouge à fine bretelle arrivant au dessus du genou et mit des talons noirs. Elle venait de finir de se maquillait lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. Elle ferma la salle de bain, descendit les escaliers en vitesse puis ouvrit la porte après avoir regardait par le judas.  
-Ja : Euh Bonjour, je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?


	4. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous !  
Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolé. Etant donné le peu de rewiew laissé je me demande si je vais continuer cette fic, car je me demande si elle vous plait ou non ...  
Je ne demande pas à ce que vous écriviez un roman comme on dit mais au moins votre avis, de cette façon je pourrais amélioré ma fic ;)  
Je voulais aussi vous prévenir qu'étant donné que je suis au lycée et que la rentrée a eu lieu aujourd'hui pour moi, je n'ai malheureusement pas autant de temps que je le souhaiterais afin de la continuer :/  
Merci à tous de votre compréhension et surtout donnez moi vos avis afin que je puisse savoir si ça en vaut vraiment la peine que je continue de poster ma fic.  
Bonne journée


	5. Chapter 5

Salut !  
Désolé pour ce retard, mais entre les révisions et mes problèmes familiaux, je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer d'écrire cette fic :/  
En tout cas merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiews cela m'a fait beaucoup de plaisir.  
Merci à AbbyJef pour ton avis et ne t'inquiète pas je vais continuer ;)

Je n'arrêterai pas cette fiction, j'ai juste du mal à écrire mes idées, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne poste pas très souvent de nouveau chapitre !

Et maintenant place à la suite, en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours !

Domicile de Janet, Colorado Springs, Etats-Unis

Janet venait d'ouvrir la porte pour se retrouvé face à un homme grand brun et aux yeux verts, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu mais son visage lui semblait familier. Elle était encore entrain de le détailler lorsqu'il prit la parole.  
-?: Bonjour, c'est étonnant que vous ne me reconnaissiez pas étant donné les recherches que vous avait effectué sur moi. Je suis le plus grand génie de tous les temps Nikola Tesla … Vous êtes sur que vous ne me reconnaissait pas ?

Janet était plus que surprise, elle se trouvait en face de son père et ne savait plus que dire. Il s'étonnait qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas mais lorsqu'elle avait effectué ses recherches, elle n'avait malheureusement trouver aucune photo de ses parents.  
Nikola regardait inquiet la jeune femme face à lui, cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il l'a regardait alors qu'elle avait les yeux écarquillaient et la bouche ouverte, il allait prendre la parole lorsqu'une femme se mit violemment devant lui. La femme en question n'était autre que Sam qui venait d'arriver et avait aperçu, inquiète, Janet dans cet état.  
-S : Janet ? Janet regardes-moi ! _supplia-t-elle de plus en plus inquiète_

Janet revint à ses esprits seulement lorsque Sam la prit par les épaules afin de la secouer doucement. Elle regarda sa meilleure amie surprise de ne pas l'avoir vu, ni entendu arriver.  
-S : Janet que t'arrive-t-il ? _redemanda Sam  
_ -Ja : Quand es-tu arrivée ? _demanda Janet en esquivant la question de Sam_  
-S : Il y a peu de temps… Mais toi, dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive je ne t'ai vu qu'une fois comme ça, est-ce que … _mais Sam ne put finir sa phrase que Nikola la coupa_  
-N : Navré de vos coupez la parole mais j'étais là avant vous alors si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais pouvoir terminer ce pourquoi je suis ici…  
-S : Janet, je peux savoir qui c'est ?  
-Ja : Sam, je … c'est mon … père … _dit faiblement Janet si bien que Sam ne crut ne pas avoir bien entendu_

Sam ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette révélation mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'est de ne pas savoir comment sa meilleure amie allait le supporter. Nikola quand à lui se demandait bien qui pouvait être Sam et en profita pour essayer de la détailler. La première chose qui le frappa fut c'est yeux d'un bleu azur au reflet gris, les mêmes que ceux de sa compagne. Il allait continuer de la dévisager si les dernières paroles qu'avait prononcer Janet ne lui étaient pas revenues en tête. Lorsque la jeune femme les avaient dîtes, il n'y avait pas prêtait attention sur le coups mais maintenant il se demandait d'où lui venait de telles idées.  
-N : Votre père, comment ça ?  
-Ja : Euh… Je … _Janet avait la gorge serré et avait l'impression de ne plus savoir comment parler, elle se tourna donc vers Sam pour chercher un quelconque soutient._  
Sam comprit que sa meilleure amie était en état de choc, elle l'a prit par les épaules, la tourna en direction de la porte du couloir à l'entrée, puis elle se tourna vers Nikola.  
-S : Venez à l'intérieur, on va en parler mais laissez lui quelques instants… _en le voyant froncer les sourcils pour répliquer elle continua…_ S'il vous plait.

Nikola acquiesça donc et entra à la suite de Sam, celle-ci avait lâché les épaules de son amie et ferma donc la porte derrière lui et le guida jusqu'au salon en attendant que Janet reprenne ses esprits.  
-S : Asseyez-vous, on en a pour peu de temps._ Proposa Sam a Tesla en entraînant Janet avec elle dans la cuisine_

Après avoir laissé Tesla seul, elle asseya sa collègue de force sur l'une des chaises du bar de la cuisine et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et essayer de la faire réagir.  
-S : Janet ! Janet ! Oh Janet réponds s'il te plait !

Sam supplia son amie mais en voyant qu'elle ne répondais toujours pas quelques instant plus tard, Sam posa sa tête sur les genoux de la brune et commença à lui parler.  
-S : Tu sais Janet, ce n'est peut-être pas moi la médecin entre nous deux, mais je sais reconnaître un état de choc… Te plonger dans le silence n'arrangera pas les choses, et tu le sais parce que tu avais déjà réagis comme ça lorsque t'as appris pour tes parents… On avait que 15 ans, je venais d'apprendre que celle que je croyais comme étant ma mère n'était que la deuxième épouse de Jacob, et je ne savais pas comment t'aider, tout comme je ne sais pas comment t'aider aujourd'hui… Parfois je me sens vraiment nulle comme meilleure amie, je t'imagine déjà à me dire le contraire mais tu sais très bien que c'est vrai… Normalement une amie arrive à te remonter le moral mais une meilleure amie c'est sensé faire en sorte que tu n'es jamais de baisse de moral.

Sam n'avait pas remarqué que pendant qu'elle parlé Janet était sortie de sa léthargie, c'est pourquoi elle sursauta lorsqu'elle prit la parole  
-Ja : Tu es sure d'être l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes de cette planète ? Non je te pose cette question parce que tu viens de dire la plus grosse bêtise de toute ta vie. T'es la meilleure amie dont on pourrait rêver, t'as su m'aider à m'en sortir en me soutenant du début à la fin, même quand on était chacune à l'autre bout du pays ! Alors maintenant, tu reconnecte ton cerveau et tu viens avec moi au salon pour m'aider à dire à mon père que je suis sa fille, compris ? _Finit Janet d'un ton autoritaire_  
-S : T'as dernière phrase pourrait sembler étrange pour une personne qui ne connait pas ton histoire ! _taquina Sam_

Au salon, Nikola était resté seul et en avait profité pour regarder la pièce. Sur le mur à la droite de l'entrée de la pièce, se trouvait différents cadres photos. Ils représentaient une petite fille brune et une autre blonde à des âges et dans des lieux différents, elles semblaient vraiment proche. C'est en voyant ces photos, que Nikola comprit que les deux femmes qui étaient dans la cuisine se connaissaient depuis longtemps. En détaillant un peu plus les photos, il remarqua que Janet et Sam étaient militaires et visiblement de très bon soldat, en vue de leur médaille sur leur uniforme d'apparat. Il remarqua également une photo sur laquelle on les voyait avec deux hommes près d'un lac, l'un à lunettes et l'autre avec une canne à pêche, les quatre personnes semblaient très proche. Il arrêta de regarder les photos et inspecta le reste de la pièce. En regardant les meubles, il remarqua que la pièce était à la fois ancienne et moderne au niveau de la décoration. Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à regarder la pièce que les deux femmes entèrent dans le salon.


	6. Note de l'auteur 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolé pour cette attente, j'ai ce qu'on appel le syndrome de la page blanche :/  
Pas que je n'ai pas d'idées pour la suite, juste du mal à les coucher sur papier comme on dit...

Je m'applique chaque jour pour essayer d'écrire un peu donc j'espère pouvoir bientôt vous mettre la suite ;)

Sinon, aimeriez-vous quelque chose dans mon histoire, une idée ?

A bientôt !

Louloutte1405


	7. info importante !

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je voudrais tout d'abord vous souhaitez a tous une bonne année et tout ce qu'il peut y avoir de meilleur !

Je voudrais également remercier ceux qui ont lus le début de ma fic et qui ont attendu pour avoir la suite !

Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous... Ayant perdu le goût de l'écriture a un moment, j'ai beaucoup de mal a m'y remettre ... Je suis donc obliger de vous dire que malheureusement vous n'aurez pas la suite :/ Je ne vous donnerez pas les grandes lignes de ma fic parce qu'il est vrai que même si a l'heure actuelle je n'ai aucune suite a vous donnez cela ne veux pas dire que par la suite je n'aurais pas a nouveau le goût et l'inspiration pour vous écrire une fin convenable !

Un grand merci a vous et peut être a bientôt ! ;)

Xoxo louloutte1405


	8. Peut-être un futur retour !

Hello hello !

Tout d'abord un grand merci à tout ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des rewiews et/ou envoyé un MP, ça veut dire vraiment beaucoup pour moi !  
Et aussi, une bonne année 2016, meilleurs vœux à chacun d'entre vous, partout où vous êtes, que cette année vous apporte le plus de bonheur, de chance, de réussite dans tout ce que vous désirez !

Si il y a toujours des personnes pour lire cette fics, merci à vous, vraiment !  
C'est par là que ça se passe.

Maintenant passons au chose sérieuse, je vais tout d'abord vous expliquez ce qu'il se passait dans ma vie, vous le méritez pour avoir patienter autant de temps. ( Si vous ne voulez pas lire ce qui suis je comprendrais vraiment, passer à l'avant dernier paragraphe directement )

Quand j'avais 12/13 ans, j'ai eu des problèmes au collège où j'étais (qui soit dit en passant, était un collège avec entre 200 et 300 élèves seulement), on m'a fait une réputation très peu souhaitable pour une adolescente qui avait déjà des problèmes de confiance en soi, de confiance et de sociabilisation. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas parler ou fréquenter personne à cette période, c'est juste que je ne savais pas comment faire. Bref, en plus de c'est problèmes au niveau scolaire, j'avais aussi des problèmes dans ma famille. Alors, à cause de ces deux situations mélanger, j'ai commencé à me renfermer encore plus sur moi-même et je suis tombé dans une dépression. A ce moment là, je n'avais pas reconnu mon état, comme étant un état dépressif et j'avais réussi à le cacher à tout le monde. Ce qui avait commencer par quelque chose de petit est très vite devenu quelque chose que je pensais insurmontable. Je vous passerez les détails mais disons que je suis allé très loin dans ma dépression, à un point que je ne souhaite à personne d'atteindre.

Quelques temps après, alors que j'étais presque complètement sorti de ma dépression, mon parrain (qui était presque un père pour moi) est décédé subitement deux semaines avant Noël ! Je suis alors retomber dans ma dépression, pas aussi gravement qu'avant mais assez pour ne pas réussir à "voir" (si on peut dire ça comme ça) que j'avais encore des moments heureux devant moi. En 3eme, j'ai finalement réussi à sortir de ma dépression, j'avais repris le goût à tout et pour tout. J'ai commencé le lycée, et au début tout se passer bien, je pensais avoir trouvé ma voie, dans les études que j'avais choisi, et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à écrire, d'abord des poèmes, puis petit à petit mes propres histoires. En 1ere, j'ai commencé à faire un plan pour cette fic, mais je n'osé pas écrire à ce moment-là (encore et toujours ces problèmes de confiance en moi). Puis quand j'étais en terminale, donc l'année 2013/2014, j'ai commencé à l'écrire et à la poster ici, sur ce site. Les rewiews que j'ai eu en retour étais encourageante, alors j'ai continué, jusqu'à ce que j'arrête. L'ennuie que j'éprouvais au lycée, et la sensation de m'être trompée de voie, m'ont en quelques sorte "couper" mon envie d'écrire, ça en plus des nouveaux problèmes familiaux du moment. Plus le temps avancé, et plus le fait de ne pas être à ma place dans mes études s'est amplifiée, et m'a petit à petit, replongé dans ma dépression. J'ai fini mes années lycée en cachant à nouveau mon état aux autres, mais surtout à moi-même, j'étais en plein déni, inconsciemment, mais en déni tout de même.

Je faisais un bac professionnels quand j'étais au lycée, bac pro commerce. Lorsque j'ai dû choisir une poursuite d'étude, je me suis dis "aller, tente la fac", j'ai fait mes recherches sur les études proposées aux environ de chez ma mère, Mon roc, Mon point de repères lors de mes dépressions. Je n'avais pas le cœur à partir loin d'elle, j'en avais surtout pas la force. J'ai alors trouvé une licence qui, je le savais, aller être ce que je voulais faire, licence Psychologie.  
Je suis maintenant à la fac, en Psychologie, et ceux, malgré tout les personnes qui ont essayer de me décourager, de m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux, de me refaire perdre ma confiance. Je réalise maintenant que j'aurais put éviter toutes ces périodes dépressives (j'ai étudier des cas de dépression en cours) si j'avais été suivi par un psychologue. La fac m'a sorti de ma dépression dans laquelle j'étais à nouveau plonger depuis à peu près un an.

Je vais bientôt avoir 19 ans (dans 4 mois jour pour jour), et cela fait maintenant 4 mois que j'en suis sorti, mais je reste réaliste, une dépression n'est jamais réellement fini juste par ce que l'on pense que c'est fini. Je reste surtout concentrer sur mes cours, mais je pense que je vais me replonger dans l'écrit, et avec un peu de chance, je réussirais enfin à vous donner une réelle suite et fin pour cette histoire. Je ne veux surtout pas vous donner de faux espoirs, mais je pense vraiment à continuer cette fanfiction.

Je vais arrêter de vous raconter ma vie, vous devez surement en avoir assez. Bref tout ça pour dire que je vais me replonger dans l'écriture, dès que j'en aurais le temps entre les cours et le travail personnelle pour les études.

Voila Voila pour les news ! A bientôt j'espère !

Xoxo louloutte1405


End file.
